1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modified urea-formaldehyde resin, to glass fiber mats using the modified urea-formaldehyde resin as binder, and a process of preparing the mats. In particular, the invention relates to a urea-formaldehyde resin modified with a water-insoluble anionic phosphate ester which is useful in the preparation of glass fiber mats formed using a hydroxyethyl cellulose-containing "white water" glass slurry. The glass fiber mats of the invention exhibit high tear strength, a property which is desirable for use in roofing products, such as asphalt shingles.
2. Background of the Invention
Glass fiber mats are finding increasing application in the building materials industry, as for example, in asphalt roofing shingles, replacing similar sheets traditionally made of wood or cellulose fibers.
Glass fiber mats usually are made commercially by a wet-laid process, which is carded out on modified paper or asbestos making machinery. Descriptions of the wet-laid process may be found in a number of U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,906,660, 3,012,929, 3,050,427, 3,103,461, 3,228,825, 3,760,458, 3,766,003, 3,838,995 and 3,905,067. In general, the known wet-laid process for making glass fiber mats comprises first forming an aqueous slurry of short-length glass fibers (referred to in the art as "white water") under agitation in a mixing tank, then feeding the slurry through a moving screen on which the fibers enmesh themselves into a freshly prepared wet glass fiber mat, while water is separated therefrom.
Unlike natural fibers such as cellulose or asbestos, glass fibers do not disperse well in water. In an attempt to overcome this problem, it has been the Such suspending aids usually are materials which increase the viscosity of the medium so that the fibers can suspend themselves in the medium. Suitable dispersants conventionally employed in the art include polyacrylamide, hydroxyethyl cellulose, ethoxylated amines and amine oxides.
Other additives such as surfactants, lubricants and defoamers have conventionally been added to the white water. Such agents, for example, aid in the wettability and dispersion of the glass fibers and contribute to the strength of the wet glass fiber mat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,203 is directed to a method for improving the wet tensile strength of freshly prepared glass fiber mats so that they may be conveniently handled and transferred for further processing (e.g., applying binders and drying) to form the finished glass fiber mat product. In the disclosed process, anionic surfactants are added to the white water glass slurry.
In the manufacture of glass mat, a high degree of flexibility and tear strength is desired in addition to the primary dry tensile and hot wet tensile properties. A binder material is therefore used to hold the glass fiber mat together. The binder material is impregnated directly into the fibrous mat and set or cured to provide the desired integrity. The most widely used binder is urea-formaldehyde resin because it is inexpensive.
While urea-formaldehyde resins are commonly used to bond the glass fibers together to provide the strength properties of the glass mat, some urea-formaldehyde resin binders are too brittle to form glass mats useful in roofing shingles. Typically, the tensile strengths of mats bound with urea-formaldehyde deteriorate appreciably when the mats are subjected to wet conditions, such as the conditions normally encountered by roofing products. Tear strengths higher than those typically provided by urea-formaldehyde resins have been obtained by modifying the resin with cross-linkers and various catalyst systems or by fortifying the resin with a large amount of latex polymer, usually a polyvinyl acetate, vinyl acrylic or styrene-butadiene. Latex provides increased hot wet tensile strength and tear strength. The use of styrene-butadiene modified urea-formaldehyde resins as a binder for glass fiber mats is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,098 and 4,917,764.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,158 is directed to an improved binder composition for glass mats. The binder composition consists essentially of a urea-formaldehyde resin and a highly water soluble anionic surfactant that wets the surfaces of the glass fibers. Suitable surfactants have hydrophobic segments containing from 8 to 30 carbon atoms and anionic segments. Suitable anionic moieties include carboxy, sulfate ester, phosphate ester, sulfonic acid, and phosphoric acid groups. The surfactant also may contain a polyalkyleneoxy chain having up to 10 alkyleneoxy units. Glass mats produced from an amine oxide white water system and bound with the surfactant-containing resin, are described as retaining up to 79 percent of their dry tensile strength when subjected to severe wet conditions. No increase in tear strength is obtained by use of the urea-formaldehyde surfactant-containing resin. Cationic surfactants, non-ionic surfactants, and anionic surfactants which do not possess the required water solubility and ability to wet the sized glass fibers, are said to provide unsuitable mats which can retain a much smaller fraction of their dry tensile strength.
When the glass fibers are dispersed in white water containing a polyacrylamide viscosity modifier, high tear mat strengths have been achieved with latex fortification of urea-formaldehyde resins. However, when a hydroxyethyl cellulose viscosity modifier is used in the white water, the desired high tear strength properties are not achieved with latex fortification. As such, a need in the art exists for providing a modified urea-formaldehyde resin which can be used in a hydroxyethyl cellulose white water system.